


Can you be redeemed?

by 2018ChloeGoulD



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: After 6 chapters... I'm REALLY stuck... Help?, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2018ChloeGoulD/pseuds/2018ChloeGoulD
Summary: Narek is taken aboard the La Sirena.I suck at summary's so I'll ask the question: Can Narek be redeemed?
Relationships: Elnor/Narek (Star Trek), Narek & Narissa | Lieutenant Rizzo, Soji Asha/Narek
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> I'm invested in the character of Narek. but i'm not sure where I'll take the fic.
> 
> If you like chapter one, please offer any insights and suggestions :-)

Narek has been locked up in a room about the ship. 

He couldn’t stay on the planet, so the team are going to turn him into the Federation – Soji refuses to have anything to do with him, he can’t blame her.

He’s been locked up for 3 days, with only Elnor bringing him a meal 3 times a day. Nothing is said, and now it’s driving Narek mad. He needs to be doing something, anything.

On day 4, as Elnor opens the door. “Come on.”

Narek stands. “What, we there already?”

Elnor keeps his composure. “No, Captain Picard wants to talk to you.”

Narek nods. “Lead the way.”

“Nice try, you’re in front.”

Narek walks past Elnor. They walk the ship in silence.

They arrive at the front of the ship, everyone is there, including Soji. 

“So, why the prison break? Finally decided to throw me out the air-lock?” He looks at Soji.

Elnor snarls behind him. “Don’t tempt me.”

Narek smirks, and stares at Picard.

“Soji told us what you did to her. For that you should be imprisoned indefinitely.” 

Narek doesn’t look fazed. 

“But Raffi and Chris told me you helped in the mission to stop the Advanced coming through.” 

Narek looks bored. “And?” 

Picard is unimpressed. “And, I believe you could work on the ship, earn a keep and not be locked up indefinitely.” 

Narek laughs, Elnor glares. “You want me to work here?” 

Picard nods, Narek rubs his eyes. “Soji and soldier boy behind me want me dead.”

Elnor moves to unsheathe his sword, Picard raises his hand, so he moves away into Narek’s sight, leaning against the wall.

“I don’t want you dead, Narek, I want you to suffer.” Soji glares at him, he nods. “But Picard believes because you helped, you may be redeemed.” She strides forward to stand behind Picard. “But know I will never forgive you.”

Narek nods. “Understandable.” 

“So, do you want to work?” asks Picard.

“I’d love to but I’ve made plans to sit in, self-harm and count sheep (!)” 

Chris is amused, even Raffi holds in a smirk.

Seven stands. “I’ll make you suffer, boy.” 

Narek rolls his eyes. “Go ahead. I guarantee you I’ve had worse.” He smiles at Seven like it’s a challenge. She smiles back.

“Oh, not like this… I killed your sister.”

The smile drops from Narek’s face. “You’re lying.”

Seven shakes her head. “Nope! Fought the bitch on the Cube, and kicked her off the edge. Fell so many floors… body was crushed.” 

Narek shudders, and looks devastated. Soji can’t bring herself to smile or gloat. 

Picard stands. “Enough. I apologise for this display. Losing someone you love is shattering.” 

Narek nods and stares down Picard. “She was all I had. Now… I don’t care. Keep me, torture me, kill me or whatever. Do what you want.” 

“Narek…”

“Don’t say my name like you know me. You don’t know me and I don’t want to know you.” He breathes hard. “Take me back to the room.” 

Picard nods, Elnor steps forward and leads him out. 

Narek enters the room and sits on the floor. 

Elnor watches him. “Your sister was evil, she murdered Hugh.” Narek looks up and glares at him.

“You told me that before, I don’t care.” 

Elnor bites his tongue. “You cared for her.”

Narek sighs. “I loved her. She and Soji are the only two people I’ve loved my whole life.” 

Elnor looks slightly confused. “You betrayed Soji, you tried to kill her.” 

“And yet she lived and now hates me, then my sister was killed.” He laughs bitterly. “I don’t think I ever had a conversation with my sister that didn’t involve violence.” He stares into space, forgetting for a moment Elnor was there, the snaps back. “I have nothing, no-one, everything I had is all gone. Congratulations, you got your wish. You’ve killed me.” 

Narek rests his head against the wall and closes his eyes. Elnor leaves. 

Once the door lock clicks, Narek leans to the side and falls to the floor. He lets the tears flow. 

“Cissa.” He whispers mournfully and clutches his necklace.


	2. Breaking through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will come to Narek's door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am TOTALLY winging this - I've only done a couple of stories before.  
> Though I do have a soft spot for the broken/tortured characters... 
> 
> Any insights or ideas are welcome / please offer anything I could add or improve on. :-)

The rest of the week passed the same as the first 3 days, in silence. Normally doing nothing would have Narek climbing the walls. Instead he’s barely moved from his spot on the ground and hardly touches the food brought. 

On day 8, Raffi has had enough, and decides to go visit him - she walks towards his room]

[INTERNAL] [she chastises herself for giving a damn. But she despite what he’s done, she doesn’t want this kid to sink into mindless depression, as she once did] – she shakes off the memory.] 

It’s first thing in the morning. She opens the door. Narek is lying on his side, facing the door, with his hand by his chest, holding his necklace.

Raffi brings in a chair and shuts the door, Narek opens his eyes but doesn’t move. 

Raffi sits down. “Elnor said you’re barely touching your food. What’s up with that?”

Narek says nothing. 

Raffi nods. “Do you want to die?” 

Narek doesn’t move. 

Raffi smiles. “No, I don’t think you do want to die. If you did, you’d leave the food completely. Part of you wants to live.”

Weakly, quietly. “I don’t know how.”

Raffi leans forward. “Say again.”

Narek sighs, and speaks up louder. “I don’t know how to live… without my sister.” 

Raffi looks surprised. “You helped us without her… You spied on Soji without her.” 

Narek closes his eyes then sits up, as he opens them, tears fall. Raffi looks unsure what to make of it.

“My sister is all I have… had.” He wipes his face, bites his lip and looks Raffi directly in the eyes. “She was always there for me, to help me. Now I’m not better than an XB… [bitterly] I have no family, no home, I’m a disgrace, a washout!” He cries again, trying to compose himself. “I belong nowhere.” 

He sinks back to lying on the floor. 

Raffi nods, stands, picks up the chair and opens the door. Before she leaves, she turns back. 

“No-one on this ship has anywhere to belong. We are bound by loyalty and understanding to each other, not a place.” 

Narek glances up at her.

“If you truly want to change… if you want to belong… we have lunch in a couple of hours. Join us.” 

Narek looks down. “Soji will never forgive me.”

Raffi nods. “She can’t forgive what you’ve done… however what you do is something else entirely.” 

She leaves the room, but does not lock the door.


	3. A glimpse into Narek’s past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Narek the way he is? [that'll take a while to answer]
> 
> Painful past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narek once mentioned a brother, what became of him?

Narek has turned onto his back and stares at the ceiling. He plays with his necklace and thinks about what Raffi said. He thinks about Soji, and his family. 

He doesn’t know what to do, so he closes his eyes, and thinks back, trying to find a time when he was happy. He searches through his memories, finding only pain, and hurt and betrayal… so much pain… then he finds it. 

A moment before the pain, A moment untarnished by loss. 

So brief, but it’s there.

That day… that one beautiful day when he was 10, Narissa was 12 and Mason was 15. 

Mason had taken them to the beach after Narek begged him to – mother and father were at work, so they’d snuck out for the afternoon. 

He remembers soaking up the sun, feeling relaxed and happy. He remembers watching his older siblings laugh and play in the waves. 

He remembers Mason trying to get him to come into the water… 

He remembers saying no… 

He remembers Mason giving him his own treasured necklace so he wouldn’t be afraid. 

He remembers hugging him and promising to never take it off.

He remembers standing between his brother and sister, holding their hands as they formed a line and ran into the sea.

He remembers laughing…

Then darkness descended… it hurts… and the happiness fades… 

He remembers screaming.

He remembers yelling for help.

He remembers Mason pulling him from the sea. 

He remembers Narissa screaming. 

He remembers lying on the sand…

He remembers turning his head… 

Everything blurs...

He remembers Mason, lying there, blood pooling from his head… 

He screams, but the memory won’t let him go. 

He hears the voices… “It’s all your fault!!” 

He remembers something smashing into his head…

Narek wakes up yelling, panting and freaking out. He takes a few moments to remember where he is. 

He’s aboard the ship… 

He’s alone. 

He’s crying. 

He holds his knees, but he’s still panicking. 

The door flies open, Agnes runs to him and kneels in front of him.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re okay. Breathe.” 

Narek’s vision blurs.

“Focus on my voice, it’s okay, breathe in.” [she demonstrates] “Breathe out.” Narek follows her instruction, and slowly calms down. 

“Good. You okay?” she places her hand on his. 

“Yes, thank you.” 

“Want to tell me what that was all about?” 

“I killed my family… everyone is dead because of me.” 

He lowers his head onto his arms, which are holding his knees. 

Agnes exhales slowly. 

“If you want to talk, I’m a good listener.” She smiles lightly, unafraid.

“Why?” 

“Cause we all need someone, even you.”

He looks at her, and smiles. “I don’t even know your name.”

She looks mock offended. “I'm Agnes P. Jurati.” She slightly bows her head. “And you?”

“I’m Narek.” 

She removes her hand from his and offers it as a handshake, which he takes. 

“Nice to meet you, Narek.” 

He nods and smiles. 

“You want to tell me your story?”

“I think it’s best I tell everyone.” 

She nods and stands, offering her hand to pull him up. 

“Come on then.” She smiles and leaves, Narek follows.


	4. Time for lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch time, with the whole team, this won't be awkward at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this is driving me nuts, I'm trying to figure out where to take this story. 
> 
> I understand everyone's point of view and I'm trying to include all the variables to make this an honest story.

Everyone is sat round the table, happy, till Agnes enters, pulling Narek with her. 

Soji says nothing, Elnor and Seven glare. 

Surprisingly, Raffi and Chris look okay with this? 

Agnes pulls out a chair besides Raffi, Narek sits, and she sits beside him.

“You okay, kid, you look kind of peaky.” Raffi says.

“Found him in his room in the middle of a full blown panic attack.” Says Agnes as she puts some food on her plate.

Seven looks annoyed. “Why’d you care, Raffi?” 

“Cause I’ve had been locked up, I’ve had panic attacks and it’s not pleasant.” She turns back to Narek. “You okay now?”

“Yes, thank you.” He smiles and nods to her, she smiles back.

He turns to look at Picard. “I owe you my thanks, I know it couldn’t have been easy to take me on after the history I share with Soji.” 

Picard looks intrigued and nods. 

“So, thank you, and I’d like to take you up on your offer.” 

[Agnes looks pleased / Elnor, Seven and Soji don’t]

“We can continue this conversation after we eat.” Picard smiles, Narek nods.

The meal mostly passes in half-awkward silence and strange small talk.

“What made you change your mind?” Chris manages to get out as he lights up a cigar.

“I, um, was thinking back on when I was a child, on the things that led me to my current situation – what I could do now to atone for what I’ve done.”

Soji scoffs. “Why’d you have a panic attack?” she says mockingly.

She glares at him, he sighs. 

“I was thinking back to an early memory, from when I was younger.” He shakes slightly, Agnes holds his hand. 

Gently. “What happened?”

“My brother died, because of me.”

Seven rolls her eyes. “There’s a shock (!)”

“Hush, Seven.” Chris glares, so she stops.

“When was this?”

“When I was 10, I asked my older brother Mason to take us to the beach – our parents were not there, Narissa was restless, so I asked. Begged even. He agreed and out we went…” 

He tenses up so Agnes squeezes his hand more.

“I’ll cut a long story short, there was an accident and Mason died. Narissa was devastated and I was blamed. Our parents never forgave me… Mason was the golden child… the first born and the favourite.” 

He sighs. “After that, I was punished frequently. I was a disappointment as I didn’t like to fight or violence – that’s where Narissa excelled.”

He laughs slightly. 

“A few years later, our parents died and we were taken in by our aunt. But again, Narissa was favoured and I was despised.” 

Everyone listens, even Elnor looks at him with a little pity.

“But my sister was my only real friend, and my protector. I’m a… disgrace among my people.” 

Soji says nothing, Seven glares at him. “If you’re trying to make us feel sorry for you…”

“No, I um, I’ve always favoured mind over muscle, patience over engaging. Oh always hated me.” He looks at Soji. “Narissa wanted to capture you, torture you, and kill you. I thought my way would gain better results.” He hangs his head slightly in shame, exhales then continues. “The initial plan was to capture your sister… but you know what happened there.”

Soji nods slowly. Elnor’s pity disappears, and goes back to an annoyed expression.

“Narissa convinced Commodore Oh to let me try to gain information from you, despite her hatred of me.” They look a little puzzled, no Narek clarifies. “All highly respected Romulan’s knew my parents, and of my brother’s fate. Or at least what my parents let them believe.” 

Soji says nothing, but before Narek can continue, Elnor interrupts. 

“You told me you’ve only loved two people, Soji and Narissa – who’s to say any of what your saying is true?” He glares at Narek. 

Narek sighs. “Can’t you tell I do not like to dwell on the memory of Mason? I loved him and caused his death! Yes, I loved Mason too.” 

Elnor scoffs, Agnes, Chris and Raffi glare at him. Picard sighs.

Narek nods. He removes his hand from Agnes, and unclasps his necklace. 

He sighs as he holds it in his hand. “This is all I have, this is the most precious thing I’ve ever owned. Mason gave it to me.”

He nods to himself and stands… to give it to Elnor who just stares at it.

Narek sits down. “Open it.”

Elnor opens the locket, a hologram video plays – it’s three young children, playing. 

The voices make Narek shudder / he hasn’t watched this for a long time.

“Narek, your it!!” yells a young girl.  
“No way!” young Narek yells. “Mason’s it!”  
“Am not! Narissa is!” yells a third voice.  
“Am not!”  
Two voices yell. “Are too!” 

The video stops as Elnor closes the locket, and looks at Narek. He reads him, his eyes, his movements, Agnes again holding his hand. 

He nods. “I am sorry for your losses.” 

Narek holds in his surprise, he knows Elnor prides himself on not lying. 

He nods. “As I am sorry for yours. Hugh was important to you. I am truly sorry my sister took him from you. ”

Elnor nods, Soji stands. 

“I want the past to be the past. As of right now, there is no past.” 

Seven looks bewildered. 

“What is done, is done. As of right now, everyone at this table is a team. And if we must all live together, we need to get along. Anyone has a problem with that?” 

She stares round the whole table, no-one says anything. Picard nods approvingly. 

“Then it’s settled.” 

She leaves, Narek lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

Elnor stands, and moves round the table. He hands the necklace back to Narek, and gives him a simple nod, which he returns – Elnor then too leaves the room. 

Seven stands and grits her teeth. “I don’t like you, but for their sakes, I’ll work with you.” 

Before he can process this, she pushes a ring towards him – he instantly recognises it – it’s Narissa’s. She nods and leaves. Narek can’t believe what’s happening. He places the ring on the necklace and puts it back round his neck. 

Seven catches up to Soji in a corridor.

“Soji!” she stops and stares. “Why are you doing this? He can’t be trusted, you know that.” 

“I do. And I’m not doing it for him. Picard has saved me so many times. He wants to believe in the best of people.” She laughs to herself. “I will NEVER forgive Narek, I will never trust him. But for Picard… I’d do anything. So if he wants keep Narek on this ship, I can deal with that.” Seven isn’t convinced, but nods. “Okay.” Soji leaves. 

Back at the lunch table.

Narek is overwhelmed and leaves the table, heading back towards his room.

After he’s gone, Raffi glares at Picard. 

“You always did have a thing for the damaged ones, don’t you JL?”

Picard nods to her, she smiles a little.

Narek returns to his room – HIS ROOM. This time, as he sits down, he lets out a small smile and laughs to himself, somehow he’s happy. 

Then he looks down to his necklace, and holds the ring. 

“You always did wear more jewellery than a woman.” 

Narek looks up, Narissa is sat opposite him, smiling, she waves.

Shocked. “But, you’re dead.”

“I’m always with you, baby brother… and we have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finishing up the next chapter, will upload 2morrow. 
> 
> please ask or comment anything so I can make this as realistic as possible


	5. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Narek be helped? 
> 
> Should he be helped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this is a long chapter [to me].
> 
> Also - I'm not including the ship hollowgrams, i'm not that creative...   
> Also - Agnes steps up into the Doctor part.
> 
> Also, there will be a couple of quotes as a throw over to the X-Men universe. Patrick Stewart is a god, and has a knack for playing amazing characters… who say inspiring things.

In Narek’s room, he’s shaking. 

“You’re dead.” 

“And yet I’m here… always did have an unhealthy attachment to me… didn’t you.” 

“You’re not real.”

“Oh I’m very real. I’m you.”

Suddenly, she’s right in his face.

“I’m the darkness you’ve tried to bury… I’m all the worst parts of you…”

Suddenly, her image is gone, but her laugh echo’s round the room. 

“You think you can change? Remember all the evil things you’ve done…” 

She’s again in his face.” You aren’t allowed to be happy!!” she yells, he flinches away, hitting his head against the wall.

Calmly. “Not after what you’ve done…” 

He sinks to lie down on the floor, holding his ears and clutching his eyes shut. 

Voices swarm his mind.

He is tortured by the various voices… they are filling his head with dark thoughts… dark images… his sins are haunting him, swirling round like a hurricane: 

“You killed our brother…”   
“You murdered our son…”  
“It’s all your fault…”  
“You drove our parents mad…”   
“You shamed me…”   
“You fucked a synthetic…”   
“You love a synthetic…”  
“You betrayed our people…”   
“What a sad and twisted thing you are…”  
“You disgust me…”

All the statements blurred together, Narek clutches his head in pain. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” 

He pulls himself up and hugs his knees, still holding his head, crying, trying to block them out. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” 

The voices swirl his brain. 

Narek digs his nails into his palms. “I’m sorry.”

The voices stop, he breathes in relief, blood oozes from the marks on his hands. He stands and leaves his room.

He heads towards Soji’s work station. 

“Alright, baby brother!” Narissa chirps, he shudders. “Do me a favour, when you gut the bitch, pluck out her eyes…”

“GO AWAY!!!” He swings at her face, she laughs. 

“You couldn’t punch me, even when I was alive…” The taunts follow him right upto Soji’s door.

He enters, she glares at him.

“Go away, Narek. I’m not interested…”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

He’s desperate, he know what he needs to do, but first she needs to know. 

“I’m sorry. Never forgive me, hate me, curse me but know I am sorry.” 

She stares at his eyes, his beautiful eyes, the blue eyes that she once loved, eyes that betrayed her, eyes now looking so gray.

“Narek…”

Before she can finish, he turns and runs. She can’t call after him, she can’t follow him, she hates him… and she pities him. 

She sighs, and radio’s Picard. “Hi, listen, somethings seriously wrong with Narek. He looks like he’s lost it… No he didn’t touch me, he apologised and ran off.” She stops talking, he’s not her problem, she’s not his keeper. She can’t forgive him, SHE WON’T.

She sighs and continues her work.

Narek runs, he runs fast, bumping into things, not registering where he’s going till he stumbles into the med bay, making Agnes jump.

“Narek, what’s wrong?”

He looks through the cabinets, she looks worried.

“Narek… talk to me please.”

“Go away, go away, go away…” He pleads to the voices, the voices Agnes can’t hear.

“Why do you want…” 

He turns and screams “GO AWAY!!!!!!” Agnes jumps and flees.

Narek shakes like he’s being frozen, but feels like he’s burning alive.

He finds the bottle he’s looking for. Morphine. Enough to OD and kill him.

A way to end this nightmare.

Narissa finds him again.

“Such a coward…”  
“Such a waste…”  
“Pathetic…”

Narek shakes as he clutches the bottle and removes the top. 

More voices fill his head.

“I have to make them stop… I have to make them stop…”

He raises the bottle to his mouth. 

“Make what stop?”

He turns, Picard is standing in the doorway, Agnes is behind him.

“The voices, everyone, it hurts…”

He steps forward. “I want to help you, Narek.”

Pained, confused. “Why?” 

Picard takes another step.

“Just because someone stumbles and loses their way, doesn’t mean they are lost forever. Sometimes we all need a little help.” 

He offers out his hand, Narek chokes out. “You can’t help me.” He cries, clutching the bottle tight. “They’ll never stop.” 

Elnor, Seven and Raffi appear behind Picard and a crying Agnes. 

Narek stares at Elnor. 

“Kill me.”

Elnor looks surprised. 

“Why?” 

Desperately. “You need to kill me before I hurt someone else.” 

They all look unsure what to say or do. 

Picard takes another step forward. “Narek…”

“Please…” he yells. “Kill me!!” 

Without flinching, Seven shoots Narek in the shoulder. He falls to the ground, the bottle smashes beside him. 

Raffi jumps into action, and puts her hand over Narek’s shoulder. 

He pleads, pained. “Just kill me…” 

Agnes rushes over, and jabs a needle into Narek’s other arm.

His voice grows weaker. “Kill me.” His eyes flutter.

Agnes strokes his hair, till he fully passes out. 

Raffi stares at her. “What was that?” 

“Enough drugs to knock him out for a few hours. Let’s get him on the table.” Elnor lifts him up, and settles him down, being surprisingly gentle.

Picard glares at Seven. “Why did you do that?”

“He was going nuts, and obviously wasn’t listening to you. Least I didn’t kill him, which is what we should have done ages ago.” Picard sighs. “You can’t save him, Picard. He’s beyond help… You know what he did to Soji…”

“I know what he did to her, and I know what he did for us. He was trying to protect his people.”

Disgusted. “The fact that you defend that abusive, waste of space…”

“Get out of this room. Now.” Picard’s glare and tone is enough to make Seven leave in a huff. 

Raffi is still keeping pressure on Narek’s shoulder. 

“Doc! We need you.” Agnes nods. She gets the bullet out and stiches up the shoulder before patching him up. 

They stand by Narek’s unconscious body. 

“What do we do?” Raffi asks. “Cause he can’t be left alone.” 

“Listen, I’m not sure this ship is the best place for him right now.” Agnes says, looking down at him, sadly.

Raffi nods. “He’s clearly tormented, and while she’s putting on a brave face, having him here is not good for Soji.” 

Picard sighs and nods. “I had hoped I may be able to reach him. If anything, this proves there is humanity left in him. That he’s regretful for what he’s done. There are clearly demons he needs to exorcise.”

They all nod.

“I may have somewhere he can go, I’ll have to set a course, and make a call, see if some old friends may take him in.” 

Elnor stares at Picard. “Your vineyard on Earth?”

“Yes. I think the open air and being outside might be good for him, it’s quite peaceful there. If Zhaban and Laris agree to take him.” 

He looks down at Narek. 

“And if he wishes to go there.”

Everyone nods. 

“Make the call, I’ll stay with him till he wakes up.” Agnes says. 

Everyone leaves, except Elnor. 

“I’ll stay here too.”

“Elnor…”

“I will not harm him.” Agnes sighs and nods. Elnor takes first shift, watching him sleep. 

Except Narek’s not sleeping, he’s not dreaming, he’s in a nightmare, screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so now i'm struggling... I have no idea what's coming next and i'm probably going to take some time to figure it out. 
> 
> Bare with me... if anyone has something to add, let me know :-)


	6. Can the past be left behind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Narek deserve a second chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narek is going to Earth.

Narek wakes up screaming, Agnes jumps out of her skin. Elnor grabs Narek from behind, pinning down his arms, wrestling to keep him on the table.

“Easy, easy. Be calm.” Elnor says into Narek’s ear. “Focus on my breathing.”

Following suit, Narek’s breathing slows.

“Good. Now if I let you go, you have to stay where you are. Try anything, and I’ll knock you out. Okay?”

Narek nods, Elnor releases his grip. 

Agnes approaches, she and Elnor each stand on each side of Narek. 

Narek looks sadly as Agnes. “I’m so sorry for yelling at you. I’m sorry I must have scared you.” His voice is raspy.

She nods. “Want to tell us what that was all about?” She asks gently. “You said you hear voices?”

“I have done, over the years. Though never this intense before.”

He rubs his eyes, feeling exhausted. Agnes turns and picks up a glass of water.

“Here.” She says kindly.

He drinks half the glass and hands it back to her. “Thank you.” 

He stares ahead, looking at neither of them.

“The voices are the people I’ve hurt, Soji’s in there. So are my parents, Narissa…” 

He looks down, sad. 

Elnor clears his throat, Narek looks at him. 

“Picard thinks being on this ship might have triggered your…” [he looks unsure what to call it] “Suicidal thoughts. So he’s going to ask if you want to leave.”

“And go where?” He sounds scared, like a child.

“He has a place on Earth, it’s run by two Tal Shiar operatives. They have managed and run it for many years. I’m told it’s comfy and calming. A good place to breathe. It could be a home for you.”

Narek scoffs. “You hate me. Why would you care about my comfort?” 

“I did hate you, despised you, right up until you tried to kill yourself. To feel that desolated, to feel no hope… now I feel sorry for you.” 

Narek looks surprised. 

“I think the obvious guilt you feel, and the harm you tried to inflict on yourself shows that a prison cell would not benefit anyone. And despite all you’ve done, having you’re death on us wouldn’t help either. So on Earth… you have a chance.”

Narek nods gratefully and turns to Agnes. 

“Can you leave us?” 

She looks unsure.

“I won’t try anything. I just need to ask Elnor something… and I’d appreciate it it’s not repeated.”

Agnes still isn’t convinced but sighs. “30 minutes then I’m coming back.” 

They nod and she leaves. 

Narek turns his whole body to face Elnor, letting his legs hang over the side of the table.

“What do you want to ask me?”

“I don’t know. She looks at me like she trusts me. You don’t. How strange. Someone trusting me makes me uncomfortable.”

“And I don’t make you feel uncomfortable?”

“You do, just less. You look at me like Narissa did – like you want to kill me all the time. And you did put a sword to my neck… she always used knives… or her bare hands.” He laughs to himself. Elnor looks confused. Narek shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it… me and her were always dysfunctional.” 

He sighs. 

“I keep seeing her, she haunts me… taunts me… reminds me of all the bad things I’ve done.”

“Like what?”

“Mason’s death… was my fault… he pulled me from the waves. I was disorientated, not seeing things clearly… and…”

Narek hangs his head sadly before looking up, staring straight into Elnor’s eyes. 

“I lashed out. I pushed him. I pushed him so hard… and he fell.” 

He swallows hard, trying to keep his composure. 

“I don’t really remember all the details. Just pushing him, then the next thing I know, he’s bleeding out on the sand. Hit his head on a rock…” 

He trails off… Elnor places his hand on Narek’s uninjured shoulder, looking him straight in the eyes.

“That was awful, I’m sorry that happened.”

Narek manages a small nod in response.

There’s a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

The door open’s. It’s Picard and Agnes.

“Are you alright?”

Narek nods.

“Agnes has explained the plan?” Narek nods. “And what is your opinion?” 

“I do not wish to harm Soji anymore, which is what my presence is doing by being here. So leaving is best. Thank you for this. I don’t deserve mercy.” 

“And that is where we differ. I don’t think you evil, Narek. I think you’ve been misguided. Earth, freedom and not being confined to a cell… I believe you’re capable of doing good.” 

Picard offers a smile, Narek can’t hide his shock.

“You believe I can be redeemed?”

“You can’t fix what you did to her. The damage you inflicted…”

Narek hangs his head in shame.

“Only you, and you alone can choose your path. That path lies on Earth. Where it goes…” 

He leaves the question in the air, but it’s clear: 

He’s offering a choice… he’s offering a second chance.

Narek nods gratefully. “Thank you.”

Picard nods.

“We are here. Are you ready?”

Narek nods, and gets off the table. His legs shake on impact, so Elnor grabs his arm to steady him. 

Narek looks into his eyes. “Thank you.” 

They all leave, passing the crew at the food table, minus Soji.

Narek faces them but doesn’t know what to say. 

They nod at him, he nods back, then leaves. 

At he exits off the ship, he turns to Picard.

“Are you ever coming back here?”

“No. Earth was never my home. Space, and all it’s wonders are where I belong.”

Narek nods. 

Picard offers his hand, Narek shakes it. 

Narek exits the ship, Zhaban and Laris wait for him by the front of the vineyard. 

Before he can speak, the ship rises from the floor, and flies off. 

He turns back to the couple. Laris is wary, Zhaban looks at him, trying to get a read on him. 

Narek looks a little nervous so Zhaban steps forward. “Welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo,   
> Can Narek put his past demons to rest? 
> 
> Does he deserve a chance at peace?
> 
> Let me know - there are three different ending in mind... Opinions please :-)


End file.
